Living Without You
by Super Reader
Summary: Ok Sector V is forced to separate and never to see each other again. But we all know that friends that great will find each other again. Even it takes forever or at least 6 years. 15, 34, 286 On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1: Abby

**A/N: Ok ok. I know I'm working on 2 stories right now but I wrote this while on vacation so I thought... what the heck? So here's my new story. I hope you all like it. :)**

**LIVING WITHOUT YOU**

_Author:_ Super Reader

_Date Started:_ 11th of July, 2007

_Genres:_ Romance/General

_Rating:_ Teen

_Language:_ English

_Pairings:_ 1/5, 3/4, 2/86

_Summary:_ Ok Sector V comes home one day with bad injuries and their parent's start to worry about them. Then Sector V finds out that they are moving back to their respective countries. (Numbuh 4-Austrailia, Numbuh 3-Japan, Numbuh 5-France, Numbuh 1-England) They are also forbidden to contact each other as their parents are worried about them. Then some of Sector V meets 6 years later. Will old crushes be reunited? I dunno so read and find out. ;)

**Chapter 1: Abby**

"Hello." A tall African-American girl mumbled pulling an airplane ticket from her shoulder bag.

"Good day, miss." The person in the cubicle said cheerfully.

Abigail 'Abby' Lincoln wordlessly handed the woman her passport, ticket and boarding pass.

"Everything seems in order." The woman said, still cheerful. "Go on."

Abby nodded and silently walked away. She sat in the waiting room, waiting to be allowed to board her plane.

She glanced at a young couple that was sitting between 5 scampering, rowdy, grinning children. They looked between the ages of 9 and 12. They were definitely not blood related. One was African-American, one was Asian, and the others looked either German or some other country like Sweden or something.

Abby felt her eyes tear up as she watched them giggle and point fingers at each other. It seemed like yesterday, she was doing that with her friends.

_**Flashback:**_

"_Well see you guys then." Numbuh 1 or Nigel Uno said voice thick with tears. _

_The 5 kids had just turned 13 and rather than being decommissioned, Moon Base HQ was letting them keep their memories. Usually Sector V would be ecstatic but they had received some bad news. _

_Numbuh 1's parents were moving back to England, Numbuh 3 or Kuki Sanban was moving back to Japan, Numbuh 4 or Wally Beatles was moving back to Australia and Numbuh 5 or Abby Lincoln was going to move to France with her mom and sister. Numbuh 2 or Hoagie Gilligan was the only one to be staying and he was feeling very bad about it. _

"_Maybe we'll meet again someday." Numbuh 1 said softly. He was the first to leave._

"_I just wish my parents hadn't forbidden me to have anything to do with you guys." Numbuh 3 said sniffling as the tears spilled over. "I mean it was just a broken leg!" _

_Numbuh 5 bit her lip until it almost bled and put a hand on the girl's shoulder. _

"_Numbuh 5...I mean Abby has the same problem. Mama doesn't want her to talk with you guys anymore since she came home with a dislocated shoulder. It was all the Delightful's fault anyway." Numbuh 5 said bitterly. _

"_Yeah." Numbuh 1 muttered. _

_It was the same with all of them. Their parents had forbidden any contact with the KND when they had come home with extreme injuries after a fight with the Delightful Children from down the Lane. _

_Numbuh 2 sniffed and was unable to keep 5 tears from falling down his slightly chubby face. _

"_I'll miss you guys SO much." He said. _

_Numbuh 4 nodded clenching his jaw tight to keep from breaking down. _

"_Group hug!" Numbuh 3 sobbed. _

_The five teens, now all sobbing, embraced each other. They had been friends for over 5 years to have it end so quickly. _

_Numbuh 1 looked at Numbuh 5 over Numbuh 4's head. His eyes were bright with tears and before Numbuh 5 could do anything he leaned over and kissed her quickly on the lips. She was shocked but not in a bad way. _

_She smiled as warmly as she could at Numbuh 1. _

_Numbuh 3 was squeezing Numbuh 4 hard around the neck and he didn't even care. He was hugging her back just as hard. _

"_Kuki? I promise that we WILL meet again someday." Numbuh 4 whispered in his crush's ear. _

_She nodded tearfully and hugged tighter. _

_Numbuh 2 stood back a bit and sniffed silently. He knew it would be hardest for the 4 teens. They like liked each other and would probably never see each other again. _

"_NIGEL! TIME TO GO!" Came the British voice of Mrs. Uno. _

_Numbuh 1 broke the hug he was sharing with Numbuh 5 and leaped up to the window. _

"_Good bye." He said softly before jumping out the window, activating his jet boots on the way down. _

_Numbuh 3 immediately broke down into tears again and Numbuh 5 pulled her hat down over her eyes. When Numbuh 1 had said that he had looked directly at her. _

"_Oh, I almost forgot." Numbuh 1 said coming back to the tree house, much to the annoyance of his mother. He slowly took off his treasured sunglasses and handed them to Numbuh 5. _

"_You keep them." He said. "France has more sun than Britain." _

_Numbuh 5 threw her arms around her best friend. _

"_I'll miss you, Nigel." She whispered. _

"_NIGEL!! NOW!!" Came the voice of Mrs. Uno. _

_Numbuh 1 smiled sadly at his former teammates and jumped again out the window. Numbuh 5 could feel the tears welling up so she looked down at the sunglasses and put them on. Numbuhs 2, 3, and 4 looked at her and she smiled back. Sadly but she managed a smile. That's something right? _

_**End Flashback:**_

Abby had to fight to not break down into tears. Even though it had happened 6 years ago it still hurt bad.

She missed Kuki, with all her girly ways, she missed Hoagie, with all his bad jokes, she missed Wally and his macho-ness but most of all she missed Nigel.

She gingerly touched the sunglasses that she still wore. She never went anywhere without them. It was like her hat.

The first couple of months after she had moved away she had tried to contact Hoagie, Wally, Kuki or Nigel secretly but Cree had found out and reported her. Abby had been grounded a month and was never able to try again.

"Flight 243 to New York City is now boarding." A voice through an intercom said.

Abby stood up and boarded the plane. She was flying from Paris to New York City where her father now worked.

She sighed as she sat down in her seat and stared out the window.

"Abby just wishes she could see ONE of them again. Any one, it doesn't matter. Abby would even welcome one of Hoagie's jokes right now." Abby murmured.

**A/N: Review!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2: Wally

**A/N: Ok here's the latest chapter. I own nothing sighs unfortunately. **

**Chapter 2: Wally**

A tall broad-shouldered boy with blonde hair sighed as he pulled on his shirt. He had been in basketball practice and had just finished showering off.

"Hey Beatles! C'mon! A bunch of us are heading to Sheila's house to see her new pool. Wanna go?" Steve McQuin asked coming up to Wallabee 'Wally' Beatles.

Wally paled.

"No thanks." He whispered. He had always called Kuki, 'sheila'.

"What's with you man?" Steve asked sitting down next to his friend. "You always seem so down these days. What's up?"

Wally reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture.

"This is what's wrong." He said handing Steve the picture.

It showed 5 kids standing in front of a huge mansion. They were all holding weapons of some sort and looked threatening despite being only 12 or 13 years old.

"Is that you?" Steve asked as he looked at a short blonde-haired boy.

"Yeah. Those were my best friends in the whole world. That's Nigel Uno, the leader. He was pretty strict or serious but we never cared. If you could get into his friendship list then you were there to stay. He'd sooner die then let you down."

"Wow." Steve muttered.

"This is Hoagie Gilligan. He could be a bit of a nerd at times and cracked really lame jokes but he was still my best friend. He was always inventing new things. He invented those weapons you know."

"Really? The kid must be an inventive genius." Steve whistled.

"Yup. This is Abby Lincoln. She's calm, cool and someone you can count on. She always referred to herself in third-person and was always calm in a crisis. She was a great friend and very loyal. Mainly because she had a really bad situation with leaving someone behind once. Don't make me get into it. She and Nigel also had a thing for each other." Wally smiled a bit.

"What about her?" Steve asked pointing at the Japanese girl.

Wally stiffened.

"Her name was Kuki Sanban. She was always cheerful and happy but if you got on her bad side you had better watch out. She can be REALLY scary if she's angry. She's sweet, cute, funny, and happy-go-lucky." Wally said hating the words he was saying. They hardly did the girl justice.

"Let me guess, you fell head over heels in love with her?" Steve asked gently.

Wally froze but then sighed in defeat.

"Yes. When we all said goodbye to each other, I promised that we'd see each other again. I PROMISED. It's been 6 years and I still haven't seen her at all." Wally said sadly.

"Dude you will. It just hasn't happened yet." Steve said softly. "Well my mom said I have to be home by 7 and it's 7:30 so see ya tomorrow, Beatles."

Steve handed back the picture and left the room. Wally felt his eyes well up with tears as he recalled that fateful mission that caused them all to be forced to separate.

_**Flashback: **_

"_Ok team. This should be a normal mission. Get in, steal the plans back and get out. No trying to disintegrate the Delightfuls, ok?" Numbuh 1 said fiercely looking at Numbuh 4. _

"_Yeah, yeah." Numbuh 4 muttered. _

"_Relax Numbuh 1." Numbuh 5 said calmly. "It's going to be fine." _

_Numbuh 1's stern face softened as he looked at his calm, cool second-in-command. _

"_Right, Kids Next Door move out!" Numbuh 1 barked. _

"_Wait!" Numbuh 3 squealed. "I want to take our picture! I got a new camera." _

"_Wha? NOW?" Numbuh 1 asked in disbelief. _

"_Yup!" Numbuh 3 said cheerfully. "Numbuh 5, stand here and raise your gun like this." Numbuh 3 mimicked something. _

_Numbuh 5 rolled her eyes but did it anyway. _

"_Numbuh 4!" Numbuh 3 sang. "Here." _

_She moved Numbuh 4 next to Numbuh 5 and forced him to raise his hands in the air. The short boy was blushing hard. _

"_Numbuh 3? Do we HAVE to do this?" _

"_Yes." Numbuh 3 said shortly before positioning Numbuh 1 and 2. She then arranged her camera so it would automatically take a picture in 30 seconds. She stood between Numbuhs 2 and 4 and smiled brightly. The camera snapped and Numbuh 5 lowered her arms. _

"_Ok, can we go now?" Numbuh 3 nodded. _

"_Ok then. Kids Next Door, move out!" Numbuh 1 said again._

_It was a normal mission. Giant robot by the Delightfuls, they fought it, got the plans and get out but somehow this simple plan went wrong. Terribly wrong. _

"_AHHH!" Numbuh 3 shrieked as the robot suddenly crashed her into a wall. _

"_Numbuh 3!" Numbuhs 4 and 5 yelled in unison. _

"_Ok, Numbuh 5 get to Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4 distract the robot." Numbuh 1 ordered. _

"_Nuh uh." Numbuh 4 snapped. "I'm getting Numbuh 3." _

"_Whatever! Just DO IT!" Numbuh 1 yelled. _

"_Look out!" Numbuh 5 cried shoving Numbuh 1 to the side as a huge robot tentacle came crashing down on the boy. _

_He had been so busy ordering Numbuh 4 around that he hadn't noticed. Now he was paying dearly for his lack of attention. Not with pain but with... _

"_NUMBUH 5!" Numbuh 1 screamed as the giant metal tentacle hit the girl on the shoulder and sent her crashing across the room. _

"_Numbuh 2! Cover me!" He yelled. _

"_Ok." Numbuh 2 said flashing worried looks at Numbuhs 3 and 5. Neither was moving. _

"_Numbuh 3?" Numbuh 4 asked gently from above the girl. _

_He avoided moving her in case he hurt her worse. He grabbed her wrist and felt it uttering silent prayers. There was a steady pulse pounding in the girl's wrist. _

"_Thank god." He sighed in relief. _

"_Numbuh 4!" Numbuh 2 shrieked. _

_Numbuh 4 snapped his head up to see a robot foot slamming down next to him. It crumbled the floor like tin foil and sent him flying. When he came to a stop his head smashed against a rock and unconsciousness was immediate. _

"_Numbuh 1! Numbuh 4 is down!" Numbuh 2 cried. _

"_Great." Numbuh 1 muttered feeling for a pulse in his best friend's wrist. _

_He could feel tears forming. Numbuh 5 was out because she had protected HIM. Numbuh 1 swiped at his eyes and closed them for a second. _

"_OW!" Numbuh 2 cried as a piece of flying rock hit his arm. _

_A sickening crack sounded through the whole room and Numbuh 1 flinched. He grabbed his PIPER and started speaking frantically into it._

"_This is Numbuh 1 of Sector V. We are in big trouble in the Delightful's mansion. Numbuhs 3, 4 and 5 are down and Numbuh 2 is injured. We need backup NOW!!" _

_Suddenly the call was cut short as Numbuh 1 was flung across the room by a robot's tentacle. _

"_Numbuh 1? Numbuh 1?" Came a voice from the PIPER. "For God's Sake pick up!" _

_Numbuh 2 dragged himself painfully over to the dropped phone and whispered. _

"_Numbuh 1 is down. I'm falling into unconsciousness. We need back up now!" _

_With that one more boy entered unconsciousness. _

"_Roger that Numbuh 2." The voice said before clicking out. _

_The KND picked them up in time but the injuries were still nasty. _

_Numbuh 3 had a broken leg, Numbuh 5 had a dislocated shoulder, Numbuh 2 had a broken arm, and Numbuhs 1 and 4 had nasty concussions. They recovered but the damage had been done. Their parents had seen how hurt they could get and after a certain date would forbid any contact with the KND. _

_**END FLASHBACK:**_

Wally sniffed once more and looked at the back of his hand. It contained a sharp white scar. A memento from that fateful fight.

His cell phone buzzed and he clicked it on.

"Hullo?" He said dully.

"Wallabee! We've just gotten some fantastic news! Your dad has been transferred to America!" Mrs. Beatles said excitedly.

Wally felt his heart rise. If they moved back to Cleveland then MAYBE he could see Hoagie again.

"We're moving to New York City!" Mrs. Beatles said cheerfully.

Wally felt his hopes crashing again.

"Oh ok." He said quietly.

**A/N: Review! Oh and can you guess what the next chapter will be called:)**


	3. Chapter 3: Kuki

**A/N: Guys come on. I only have 5 reviews for 2 chapters. Come on. You can do better than that. I own nothing and all that jazz...**

**Chapter 3: Kuki **

A tall, slim Japanese girl slowly walked through the mall with her friend Mai.

"So did you see that newest band? The Cleveland Wonders?" Mai asked cheerfully.

Kuki, who hadn't really heard any of the conversation, heard this and it immediately made her eyes fill up with those big Sanban tears.

"Kuki? What's wrong?" Mai asked concernedly.

"Nothing." Kuki said swiping angrily at the tears.

"Ohhhhh!" She yelled suddenly bounding over to a shop window.

"What? It's just a t-shirt." Mai said. "Not even a fashionable t-shirt."

"I don't care. I want it." Kuki said sternly before walking into the shop and asking the price of the dark blue, orange, green, light blue and red t-shirt. It was simple, baggy, long and therefore totally Kuki's style. She bought it happily and left the shop hugging the shirt.

"I don't get you sometimes, Sanban." Mai said shaking her head. "You have access to Chanel and you buy that."

"It's not the designer. It's the colors." Kuki said.

"Huh?" Mai asked looking confused.

"Remember how I lived in America when I was 7-13?" Kuki asked.

When Mai nodded she continued.

"Well I had 4 friends. These were their favorite colors. They weren't even ordinary friends, no, they were the BEST ever. They would have given their lives to help a friend AND each of them almost did on more than one occasion." Kuki said.

"They sound idiotic." Mai said frowning.

Kuki stopped dead. Her eyes blazed with that fire we're all familiar with.

"You take that back." She said her voice dangerously low.

"Take what back?" Mai asked turning around and leaping back in surprise when she saw Kuki's eyes. She had NEVER seen them like that before.

"That about my friends being idiotic." Kuki said through clenched teeth.

"Oh...ok." Mai stuttered. "I take it back. They sound like true friends."

Kuki nodded fiercely.

"They were." She said shortly and she started walking. Mai hurried to catch up with her.

"Yikes, Kuki. Has anyone ever seen your eyes do that?"

Kuki considered it and suddenly giggled.

"Yes, they have." She said smiling at a faint memory.

_**Flashback: **_

"_Ok so who's turn is it this time?" Numbuh 5 asked idly turning a magazine page. _

"_Eh... I dunno." Numbuh 4 asked fighting with Numbuh 2 in a fighting video game. _

"_Crud!" He yelled as Numbuh 2 beat him for the third time. _

_Numbuh 1 rolled his eyes. _

"_Well it's got to be SOMEONE'S turn." He said. _

_He looked at Numbuh 5. _

"_Don't look at Numbuh 5! She did it last week." Numbuh 5 said defensively. _

_Numbuh 1 looked at Numbuh 2. _

"_Not me. I did the week before last." The pilot said not looking at the leader. _

"_Numbuh 4?" _

"_No not me. I did it the week before that." The Aussie said. _

"_Numbuh 1? Is it your turn?" Numbuh 5 asked. _

"_No! I did it the week before Numbuh 4!" Numbuh 1 said raising his hands. _

"_That means." Numbuh 5 said turning her head in Numbuh 3's direction. _

"_Numbuh 3? It's your turn to take the garbage out." Numbuh 5 said. _

"_Oh. Can't someone else do it?" Numbuh 3 moaned. "I'm coloring the Posh Party Rainbow Monkey in my coloring book." _

"_NO!" Cried everyone in unison. _

"_Ok ok!" Numbuh 3 said jumping up and running to the kitchen. _

_She grabbed the trash bag and dragged it to the elevator. Before the elevator door's closed she stuck her tongue out at the operatives. They didn't notice at all. The elevator doors binged open and Numbuh 3 skipped out, hauling a huge bag of garbage behind her. She threw it in the dumpster and was about to leave when something caught her eye. It caught her ear too. _

"_Oh no!" She cried dropping to her knees in front of a cardboard box. _

_Inside 5 puppies whimpered and barked pitifully. _

"_You poor things!" Numbuh 3 cried. "Don't you worry. I'm taking you 5 home with me." _

_She picked up the box carefully and walked (not ran, not skipped, actually walked) slowly back to the tree house. She set the box down in the elevator and bit her lip. The puppies looked kinda skinny. _

"_GUYS!" She screamed as soon as she entered the tree house. _

_The 4 operatives jumped violently. _

"_Look!" She said as she dragged the box into the room. _

"_What is it?" Numbuh 5 asked. _

_She jumped over the couch and got down on her knees by the box. _

"_Oh Numbuh 3. They're so cute!" She breathed. "Hang on. Numbuh 5'll get them some milk or water." _

_The girl ran from the room smiling. _

_Numbuhs 1, 2, and 4 hopped over and looked as well. _

"_Numbuh 3. We can't keep them." Numbuh 1 said gently. _

"_Yeah. They're too small and noisy." Numbuh 2 said. _

"_Besides who wants a bunch of rats running around the tree house?" Numbuh 4 asked. _

_Numbuh 3 narrowed her eyes at them and clenched her teeth and for the first time creating the look of fire in her eyes. _

"_WE'RE HELPING THE PUPPIES!" She screamed causing the boys to look at her and jump violently. _

"_O...ok." Numbuh 1 stammered._

"_Yeah. Should be fun." Numbuh 2 offered. _

_Numbuh 4 just looked scared. _

_Numbuh 3's eyes went back to normal and she smiled in satisfaction._

"_Good." She said. _

_At this Numbuh 5 came back in holding a tray with 5 saucers of milk. _

"_What did Numbuh 5 miss?" She asked setting the liquid in front of the puppies, which lapped it up eagerly. _

"_You don't want to know." Numbuh 1 mumbled. _

_**End Flashback: **_

Kuki smiled again. Those were the days.

Her cell phone rang and she put it to her ear. A few minutes later she looked at Mai. Her eyes were very wide.

"What?" Mai asked.

"I'm moving." Kuki whispered.

"Where?"

"To New York City." Kuki said unable to keep a hint of sadness from her voice.

"Why are you sad?" Mai asked. "You're moving to the land of shops, clothes stores and food!"

"I'll be closer than ever to my friends but I still won't be able to see them." Kuki said sadly.

"Why not?" Mai asked.

"I can't tell you that." Kuki said sadly.

**A/N: Let's see if we can't raise the reviews to more than just 2 a chapter shall we? Oh and all reviewers get chocolate! hands out chocolate to people who've already reviewed :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Hoagie

**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry it's been a while (like 5 days but whatever) but I was at a friend's house. Well I'm back and with a new chapter. Oh by the way THANKS SO MUCH!!! You guys raised 5 reviews to 17! I'm proud of you. I own nothing. **

**Chapter 4: Hoagie**

A tall lanky boy smiled as he looked at a girl with blood-red hair. It wasn't even forced. Only Fanny Fulbright or the former Numbuh 86 could make him crack a real honest-to-goodness smile.

He didn't grin, smile or laugh much these days. Heck he didn't even make many puns these days. When you couldn't annoy Numbuh 5 with them they really weren't as much fun.

"Hi Fanny." Hoagie Gilligan said walking up to the tall, pretty girl.

They had become quite good friends in the last 6 years, as Hoagie's mother didn't know that Fanny had been part of the KND and Fanny hadn't been forbidden to associate with old members.

"Hi Hoagie." She said smiling at her current best friend.

He sat down across from Fanny and pulled out his schoolbooks.

"How much homework have you got?" Fanny asked.

"A lot. Let's leave it at that." Hoagie said smiling slightly.

"I've never understood why teachers assigned us so much homework on the last day of school." Fanny moaned.

"Most of this I can't understand." She added gesturing at a math book.

Hoagie glanced at it and pulled it over.

"This is simple." He said and started explaining everything in a much less confusing way then the book or teacher had.

When he finished Fanny was staring at him.

"You are a man of many talents, Gilligan." She said taking the math book back.

"Thanks." Hoagie said smiling.

"I think I can understand this now." Fanny said frowning a bit. "Will you help me?"

"Sure. All you do is..." Hoagie then proceeded to explain everything again.

"Oh. I got it!" Fanny cried as she solved a problem all on her own.

"Thank you!" She cried smiling brightly at Hoagie.

He smiled back but it didn't quite reach his eyes. He had always been good at math. Ever since he was a little kid. In fact in those days he had sometimes helped his friends with their homework.

_**Flashback:**_

"_ARGHHHHHHHHH!" Came a shriek from somewhere in the tree house. _

_Numbuh 2 didn't move. It was a scream of frustration, not fear. _

"_AHHHH!" Came a similar scream 3 minutes later. _

_Numbuh 2 rolled his eyes and continued with his math homework. _

"_ARRRRRRRRGHHHHHHH!" Came yet another scream. _

_Numbuh 2 knew that his friends were moaning about their math homework. Usually by now Numbuh 5 would have gone to help but she was with her family for the day. Numbuh 2 sighed and got to his feet. Numbuh 1 was the closest so Numbuh 2 headed for his room first. _

_When he opened his leader's door he saw the British boy slamming his head up and down on his desk. _

"_That's not going to help you know." Numbuh 2 said sounding amused. _

_Numbuh 1 took no notice and continued. _

"_Ok stop now!" Numbuh 2 said wincing as Numbuh 1 did it for a 10__th__ time. _

_The leader did stop but he didn't look happy about it. _

"_Look. I'll help you if you want." Numbuh 2 said going over to Numbuh 1's desk._

_On it was at least a whole tree's worth of paper. _

"_Ouch." Numbuh 2 winced as he looked at the messy problems all over a single sheet of paper. _

_They looked like they had been erased and rewritten a lot. _

"_Ok first write all the problems down on a new paper." Numbuh 2 ordered. _

_Numbuh 1 rolled his eyes but grudgingly did it. _

"_Good. Now look." Numbuh 2 then started explaining all about the hard long division. By the end Numbuh 1 was looking considerably brighter. _

"_Oh... so you mean I just go like this?" He said writing a number on the page. _

_Numbuh 2 nodded. _

"_You got it. I gotta go help Numbuh 3 and 4 before they throw themselves out a window or something." Numbuh 2 said smiling as Numbuh 1 finished 2 problems quickly. _

_Numbuh 2 hurried to Numbuh 3's bedroom. He became worried when he heard frantic ripping. Like the girl was tearing paper in half. _

"_Numbuh 3? What are you doing?" Numbuh 2 asked going into the room. _

_The girl was tearing up paper and throwing it around the room. _

"_That... that wasn't your math homework was it?" Numbuh 2 asked. _

"_No, but that's a good idea." Numbuh 3 said reaching for a stack of problems on her desk. _

_Numbuh 2 hurriedly grabbed it. _

"_I'm here to help you, Numbuh 3." He said. _

"_Ok but I don't think you'll be able to help." Numbuh 3 said sitting down at her desk again._

"_I dunno but I can try." Numbuh 2 said placing a page in front of the girl. _

"_You've been going about this all wrong. You need to go THIS way." He said doing an example on the paper. _

_Numbuh 3's eyes widened. _

"_Ohhhh. Like this?" She asked calculating in her head before writing a number on the paper. _

"_Yes! That's it!" Numbuh 2 said happily. "Now you finish those and I'm going to go help Numbuh 4." _

_Numbuh 3 grinned at him before facing the once dreaded math again. _

_Numbuh 2 smiled in satisfaction as he headed to Numbuh 4's room. When he entered the room he stifled a laugh. Numbuh 4 was jumping up and down on a math book. _

"_Numbuh 4. Stop." He said giggling._

"_Why? The cruddy stuff won't write itself." Numbuh 4 grumbled. _

_Numbuh 2 looked confused. "Huh?" _

"_When I said I wouldn't do this crud, Mr. Lazowski said that I better hope that it will write itself. It won't." Numbuh 4 said scowling at the homework. _

"_Ok. I'm here to help. Just call me the homework fairy." Numbuh 2 sighed pulling himself on the wrestling ring. _

_He gulped when he looked at the answers. _

"_Who the HECK told you that 1800 divided by 60 was 46Q?" _

"_I did." Numbuh 4 said grumpily. _

"_Ok you have to do it THIS way." Numbuh 2 said demonstrating._

_A half hour later Numbuh 2 emerged from Numbuh 4's room strangely satisfied. It had taken much longer to explain it to Numbuh 4 then to Numbuhs 1 or 3. _

"_Hey." Numbuh 5 said coming up to him. _

"_When did you get here?" Numbuh 2 asked. _

"_About 2 minutes ago." Numbuh 5 said smirking. "What happened while Numbuh 5 was away?" _

"_I can just say one thing. NEVER leave me alone with 3 kids and long division." Numbuh 2 said and Numbuh 5 started laughing. _

_**End Flashback:**_

"Really?" Fanny squealed pulling Hoagie out of his thoughts.

"Hoagie isn't that great?" She cried twirling around.

Hoagie stared at her. She wasn't really the squealy or twirly type.

"What's great?" He asked.

Fanny stopped and rolled her eyes.

"You weren't listening to anything I just said were you?" She asked hands on hips.

"Eh...no. Sorry." Hoagie said guiltily.

Fanny sighed. "Ok listen. Daddy has a big apartment in New York City and he goes there every once in a while. This time he's letting me come. I was kind of disappointed. I don't have any friends there so I asked if I could bring a friend and he said yes! If you like you can come to New York City with me." Fanny said grinning.

"Oh...sure. Why not?" Hoagie said starting to smile.

A few minutes passed and Fanny looked at him.

"What are you waiting for?" She asked.

"Huh?"

"Dance with me!" Fanny demanded dancing happily again.

Hoagie giggled and joined his friend in the dance fest.

**A/N: Fanny was totally OOC I think but who cares? It fits for the story. :) REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5: Nigel

**A/N: Ok I finally typed my next chapter. I hope you like it! 21 reviews... I'm ecstatic! **

**Chapter 5: Nigel**

A tall bald boy walked slowly through Central Park. He had moved back to America 6 months ago. He was living alone. A loner at 19, just as he had been all his life.

At first he had asked his parents to allow him to move to Cleveland but they had flat out refused.

"You can move to New York City or stay with us." They had said.

Nigel Uno scowled. Why were they so against him seeing his friends again? He was 19, he couldn't REALLY go and join the KND again.

The sun shone through the trees and he raised a hand to cover his eyes. He had never bought new sunglasses after he had given his original pair to Abby. He never regretted it though. He would just as fast do it again.

God he missed them. They had been his team, his friends, his BEST friends. They were more like brothers or sisters really.

"Stupid Delightful's." Nigel said sitting down on a bench. It was all their faults really.

He pulled a picture out of his pocket. It was the same one that Wally had and Nigel really liked it.

He smiled slightly as he pulled a different picture out of his pocket. It wasn't of the whole team like the last one. It was of him and Abby. They were being silly, sticking their tongues out at each other but if you looked at their eyes you'd see a certain light that could only be classified as love.

Nigel smiled. They had been 12 and a half then. They had had no idea that in just 5 months they'd be separated forever.

Nigel pulled yet another picture from his pocket. It was of Wally and Kuki. Kuki had her arm around Wally's shoulder and his arm circled her waist. He was blushing furiously and she was smiling. The light was in their eyes too but it was even more visible as they didn't have hats or sunglasses to hide them.

Both the pictures of the couples had been taken at a dance when the kids were 12 and a half.

"The good old days." Nigel murmured.

His eyes glazed over as he remembered something.

_**Flashback:**_

"_Come on Numbuh 4! Please don't make us late." Numbuh 3 begged. _

_Numbuh 4 stomped into the living room looking annoyed. He was wearing a black suit and had actually combed his hair. Probably at the threat of physical pain by Numbuh 3. _

"_You look great!" Numbuh 3 said throwing her arms around the boy. _

_As Numbuh 4 had grown a lot in the past year he was currently an inch taller than her. Something he was very proud of._

"_C'mon Numbuh 4. You look fine." Numbuh 5 said. _

_She was feeling very awkward in the dark blue silk dress that Numbuh 3 had forced her to wear. _

"_Let's get this over with." Numbuh 5 said. _

_Numbuh 1 could barely keep his eyes off her. She looked great. No better than great. Phenomenal. _

"_You look great, Numbuh 5." He whispered as they entered one of the airplanes, which had been spruced up to resemble a limo. She grinned at him and climbed into the car. He went in next sitting next to her. She smiled warmly at him. _

"_So do you." She whispered. _

_Numbuh 1 smiled and gestured at Numbuh 4. Numbuh 5 couldn't hold back a grin. Numbuh 3 was clutching the boy's arm and grinning wildly. Numbuh 4, on the other hand, was blushing red and couldn't keep his eyes off Numbuh 3, who was wearing a deep purple dress. _

"_They'd make such a cute couple." Numbuh 5 whispered. _

"_Yeah." Numbuh 1 said smirking at Numbuh 4. _

_Numbuh 4 caught this and blushed redder (if that was even humanly possible). Numbuh 2 giggled as he looked back at them and started the engine. He took off a little faster than necessary and shot into the sky. _

_10 minutes later the 5 were stepping out of the car and into the school gym. _

"_Ohh! I love this song! Dance with me, Wally?" Numbuh 3 asked pulling Numbuh 4 onto the dance floor, which was quickly filling up with couples. _

_Numbuh 2 pulled a camera from his pocket and snapped a bunch of Numbuh 3/Numbuh 4 moments. He'd use them for blackmail later. Suddenly he noticed Numbuhs 1 and 5 by the refreshment stand. _

_He ran over to them and held up his camera. _

"_Say cheese!" He yelled. _

_Numbuh 1 smirked and stuck his tongue out at Numbuh 5. She did the same so the result was a picture of two kids sticking their tongues out at each other. _

_Numbuh 2 giggled and went off calling, thanks! over his shoulder. _

_Numbuh 1 smiled at Numbuh 5. _

"_Do you want to dance?" He asked. _

"_Numbuh 5 doesn't know if she can in this." Numbuh 5 complained poking her long skirt. _

_Numbuh 1 grinned. "Doesn't matter. C'mon." _

_Numbuh 5 allowed herself to be dragged onto the dance floor and danced along with Numbuh 1. She didn't want to admit it but she was having a good time. _

_Numbuh 2 noticed that Numbuhs 3 and 4 were taking a break from dancing so he went over to them. _

"_Cheese!" He cried raising the camera. Numbuh 3 immediately threw her arm around Numbuh 4's shoulder and he, blushing, put a hand around her waist. Numbuh 2 snapped the picture and smiled. _

"_Thanks!" He called disappearing into the throngs of preteens. _

_**End Flashback:**_

Nigel sighed. It really wasn't fair. He stuffed the pictures back in his pocket, stood up slowly and made his way slowly back to his apartment. He was thinking hard so it was no wonder why he slammed into someone. Both people crashed to the ground and just sat there holding their heads until Nigel jumped to his feet and held his hand out to the person.

"I am so, so, so, SO sorry!" He apologized in his British accent.

The person made no move to grab his hand though. She was staring up at him wide-eyed.

After all how many people in the world spoke in a British accent, wore gray cargo pants, a red t-shirt, had deep blue eyes and just HAPPENED to be bald.

"Num... Numbuh 1?" The girl stammered.

Nigel looked at the girl wide-eyed before recognition kicked in. Then he pulled her to her feet and gave her a bear hug.

**A/N: Ok... you know the drill people. :) don't forget to review! Because if you don't then I might not update. I dunno if the way I ended could be qualified as a cliffhanger but maybe it is...**

**Three guess to who Nigel slammed into. And it's probably NOT who you think...**


	6. Chapter 6: Two Reunited

**A/N: Ok I am so sorry about the wait. Between writer's block, school, and me not getting the computer for three days, it took a while to get this chapter written. But you don't want to hear my excuses, I'll let you go right to the story. :) cough-I own nothing-cough.**

**Chapter 6: Two Reunited **

Kuki moodily dropped a box of stuff in her new room.

She looked around. It was a nice room. It had Central Park in view. However Kuki would prefer to be back in Cleveland in a not-so-luxurious tree house.

The apartment itself was very nice. Kuki's room was a pale green and had a walk-in closet. Her little sister Mushi, who was 13, had a pale violet room next door.

Kuki sighed. The room was full of boxes and furniture.

"I can't deal with this now." She muttered and stomped to the living room where she knew her mother was unpacking dishes.

"I'm going out." Kuki said. 

"Where?" Mrs. Sanban asked looking at her eldest daughter.

"Just walking. Maybe in Central Park." Kuki said.

A look of horror crossed Mrs. Sanban's face and Kuki rolled her eyes.

"Relax mom. I'm not going to get mugged. I took defense classes remember?"

"Ok. But take your cell phone and be back in half an hour." Mrs. Sanban said.

Kuki nodded and ran out the building.

She trotted into Central Park and breathed in the smell of trees, grass and flowers. It was beautiful. You couldn't even tell that you were in the middle of one of the most populated cities on Earth.

Kuki looked up and started daydreaming. It would be SO nice to see one of Sector V. Anyone would do. ANYONE!

Suddenly Kuki slammed into someone and both people fell to the ground. Kuki had hit her head slightly and was sitting with a hand to it.

Her crash partner jumped up and held a hand out to her.

"I am so, so ,so, SO sorry!" He apologized in a British accent.

Kuki looked up and all color drained from her face.

How many people in the world spoke in a British accent, wore gray cargo pants, a red t-shirt, had deep blue eyes and just HAPPENED to be bald?

"Num... Numbuh 1?" Kuki stammered.

Nigel stared at her for a moment as if trying to recognize her before he pulled her to her feet and pulled her into a bear hug.

Kuki was practically crying with happiness as she hugged Nigel back tightly.

Thank you! She thought looking at the sky. True she and Nigel had never been the best friends in the world but it was still someone from Sector V!

Nigel pulled back and smiled hugely at her.

"Numbuh 3! Look at you! You look great!"

Kuki smiled.

"Please. Not Numbuh 3. It brings back to many memories. Call me Kuki." She said sadly.

Nigel nodded solemnly. "Same with me. Call me Nigel, 'k?"

Kuki nodded. Nigel gestured at a bench and the two sat down.

"What are you doing here?" They asked at the same time.

"Sorry. You first." Nigel said.

"What are you doing here?" Kuki asked smiling.

"I've lived in New York for 6 months. I live alone. My parents still live in London. At first I wanted to move back to Cleveland but they wouldn't let me."

Kuki nodded sadly.

"My family just moved here." She said. "We live in an apartment in front of Central Park."

"I live in an apartment over there." Nigel said pointing in the general direction of Kuki's home.

"Looks like we're neighbors." Kuki said ecstatic with happiness.

Nigel smiled and then frowned.

"Have you heard anything from the old Sector V?" He asked.

Kuki stiffened and shook her head. "No. You're the first in 6 years."

"Interesting shirt, by the way." Nigel said grinning at the dark blue, orange, green, light blue and red shirt that Kuki was wearing.

Kuki grinned sheepishly.

"I saw it in a store in Tokyo and I had to buy it." She said smiling.

"Yeah. I like it." Nigel said. "Hey here. I've had it for years but I think you'll appreciate it more than I do."

He pulled a photo out of his pocket and handed it to the girl. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. It was the picture of her and Numbuh 4. Her eyes became a bit teary but she smiled at Nigel.

"Thanks Nigel. It means a lot." She hugged her old friend and stood up.

"I've got to go. My mom said that I had to be back in half an hour. Maybe we could meet somewhere?" She asked timidly.

"Sure. What about tomorrow at The Winter Cafe? It's around the corner from where we live and has a huge orange umbrella in the front of it. You can't miss it." Nigel said standing up.

"Ok... oh here." Kuki said reaching into her purse and pulling out a card. "It's my cell phone and home number. You might want to call my cell phone until you meet my mom again. Otherwise it could get complicated. She did order me not to have ANY contact with a KND operative."

"Yeah. Here." Nigel said handing Kuki a similar card.

"Do you want to call me or should I call you?" Kuki asked.

"You can call me in the morning ok?" Nigel said.

"Ok. See you tomorrow Nigel." Kuki said running off.

"Bye Kuki." Nigel called after her.

As she disappeared out the park entrance he couldn't help but feel a small urge that the girl had dark brown skin, amber eyes, long black hair in a braid and was smirking at him.

He mentally slapped himself and barely avoided genuinely slapping himself. Even if he really did want to see Abby more than Kuki, she was a friend and was the first of Sector V he had seen in 6 years. He should be happy with what he could get. It was a blessing to see any of Sector V at all.

Nigel left the park shaking his head in disgust at his thoughts.

Kuki entered her apartment and leaned against the front door sighing.

"That was SO amazing." She smiled. "I can't believe I met Numbuh... I mean Nigel, right after I wished to see a member of Sector V. Still. It would have been cooler if it had been Wally."

She broke off looking horrified.

"How could you say that?" She asked herself. "Nigel is a good friend. I should be happy with what I get."

"KUKI!!! Mom wants you!!" Mushi screamed from the living room.

Kuki sighed and hurried into the living room where Mrs. Sanban had gone from unpacking dishes to unpacking linens.

"Kuki. There you are. How was it?" Mrs. Sanban asked.

"Eh... great! I love Central Park." Kuki said smiling.

"Good."

"Hey mom? Can I go and look around the neighborhood tomorrow morning?" Kuki asked hesitantly.

"Sure. Mushi can go with you." Mrs. Sanban said.

Kuki froze.

"Mushi?" She stammered.

"Yeah Kooks. Can I come with you?" Mushi asked smiling at her sister.

When Mushi had turned 10, she had become the good sister again. Kuki actually had a lot of fun with her but would she keep this big a secret?

"Um... we'll see." Kuki mumbled. "I'm gonna go unpack a bit in my room."

"Ok dear." Mrs. Sanban said as Kuki left the room.

**A/N: Ok... review! **


End file.
